


Your Secret Admirer↠Albus X Scorpious Fic

by FandomsArePossesive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsArePossesive/pseuds/FandomsArePossesive
Summary: Albus receives a love letter from his "secret admirer", but who could it be?





	1. Chapter 1

So this is a **really** short story

Albus and Scorpius both belong to the great J.K Rowling (our lord and saviour) 

I finished the book the day I got like a neerrrddd

Okay let's get on with the cuteness~!

 


	2. Who is it?

"A secret admirer?", Rose asked intrigued on how Albus. Yes, Albus managed to find himself a secret admirer.   
"Yeah. That's what it is says with a little heart.", he stated, making sure Rose knew he wasn't lying by tapping it multiple times.  
"Alright, alright. Calm down. Who do you think it's from?", she raised a brow and the response wasn't all full of information. A small shrug. Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes, wondering off to try and find this secret admirer.

"Oh, a secret admirer, huh?", Scorpius gulped a little. His reaction was a little different to Rose, more like a lot. Instead of the questioning, it was anxious stuttering. The slight jealousy replaced by a sudden shyness.   
Also, unlike Rose, Scorpius refrained from joining the investigation, making up various excuses. Mainly studying for this test or that test, leaving the trio one person down to find the lover boy or girl.

Both Rose and Albus re-read the letter, taking extra notice of the mistakes made in it.

"Albus,   
I wanted to write to you to tell you something I'd never tell you in person, for multiple reasons. I'm not even talking to you and it is very difficult. Okay, Albus I really, really, really like you! That wasn't too difficult." Albus muttered out the contents of the letter to both himself and the witch. Rose hummed in thought,  
"Okay, first of all- How in the world were you able to read that out with out messing up? It hurts my eyes just to look at." She asked, complaining as well. Albus rolled his eyes,  
"Scorpius usually... Writes like that..." He trailed off, before muttering a quiet "No way."

Albus was sure it was Scorpius now and was kind of glad it was. The blonde boy was quickly shuffling down the Hogwarts' corridors, practically avoiding everyone he could-  
"Scorpius!!" A loud yell echoed. Scorpius realised who it was immediately and sped up. It was only a second when Albus caught up and held Scorpius' shoulder.   
"Scorpius! I need to talk to you about the letter. I think you know about it.", Albus raised a brow and dragged Scorpius to an empty room, while the other squirmed.   
"Okay now, Scorpius, explain why the love letter is written in your handwriting and why Malfoy is nearly written in it?" Albus questioned in a knowing tone. He wanted to see if the Malfoy would make up excuses and as guessed. He did.  
"Maybe Rose wrote it like that to frame me?" He suggested, smiling and looking around. He felt proud of himself for giving a believable excuse.

Albus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. While Scorpius looked around, Albus had a devious idea.  
"Really? Well, hopefully Rose doesn't get jealous when I do this." Albus smirked and quickly connected their lips, before Scorpius could even ask what he was going to do. It was sudden, but Scorpius quickly found himself kissing the brunette back. It was amazing...


End file.
